fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sakaki Mai
Mai Sakaki is the main protagonist of #OnlineStar. She is a first year student at the Public Radiant Garden School's high school division. Unlike her best friend, April Parker, she is an introverted and shy girl who is interested in music. After receiving a mysterious package with a computer in it, she becomes Kira Star (キラ・スタア), an online celebrity. Appearance Mai has got brown hair. While usually being unstyled, she started to wear a light pink ribbon in her hair after becomming Kira. Her chestnut-colored eyes are said to be inherited from her father. Most prominently, she wears her school uniform or her favorite casual clothes; a red mini-skirt with three layers and a black ribborn, black tights and a dark grey blouse. She usually also wears ballarinas when being outside and in this outfit. She also wears earrings. In the beginning, those earrings are golden peals, however, after becomming Kira Star, she often wears star-shaped earrings and necklaces. Background Mai describes herself as "Even more ordenary is impossible.". She lives in an appartment in Tokyo with her mother. Her mother works as professor in the University of Tokyo in the medecine faculty. She is a student at the Public Radiant Garden School's high school division. She has been best friends with April and Luca Parker since kindergarten. She does not attend any clubs at the moment. Aside of music, she doesn't have any hobbies. However, Mai can play several instruments. In middle school, she attended the video gaming club for two years and the school orchestra for one year. She quit the school orchestra after a year because she prefered to be in the same club as her best friends were in. Mai is able to play several music instruments, althrough on diffrent levels. She is a skilled piano and keyboad player and able to play guitar, drums and violin. However, she needs lots of time to practise songs when playing guitar, drums or violin. She loves listening to idol music but only a few people know about this habit. She generally often listens to classical music in public. Personality Mai is an introverted girl. She prefers to stay away from larger groups and loud places. In general, she needs time for herself which she doesn't find when trying out fitting into her new class. She is a shy girl who only breaks out of her shell when writing music. However, she considers her songs as bad and hideous. She is clumsy. She is afraid of taking any risk, prefering to stay in her comfort zone. Mai tends to waver, even after making a decision and regretting the decision afterwards. Althrough being a problem in almost all part of her life, this personality trait helps her to hide her identity as Kira Star. This personality trait also leads to the fact that Mai never says whenever minding something. The fact that she does't have many friends also prevents her of learning news quickly, even if the news are about Kira. Despite the fact that her mother is a university professor in medecine, she isn't a perfect students. Unlike April, she isn't a bad student either and often is lost between excellent and bad students. Mai believes that songs have 'souls' which come through the emotions, the song writer 'writes' into the lyrics and melody. She believes that it's not only the lyrics that convey feelings but also the melody. Songs without a deeper meaning to the writer or artist will neverb e as good as those with a deeper meaning. She doesn't tell others through, she is embrassed about those thoughts. Relationships *'Kira Star ' - Despite technically being Kira, Kira is like a sister to Mai. She is grateful for having someone to perform her songs, without the eventual negative critics going towards Mai. She adores Kira a lot, because 'she' finds the courage to perform songs. The whole series over, Mai considers Kira to be someone else than her. She wrote (and once performed) the song Arigatou ~ Watashi igai no Dareka~ to Kira, as a gift of graditude. *'April Parker '- April is Mai's best friend. Both are usually together in their free time. April and Mai get along despite their diffrent personalities. April is Mai's best friend since kindergarten and they've been together for a long time. *'Luca Parker '- Luca is one of Mai's closest friends. Their friendship originally comes from the friendship between April and Mai. Luca is usually the one to stop April's crazy ideas and Mai from tagging along because she doesn't have any other, better ideas. Yet, both get aong very well. He is twice mistaken for being Mai's boyfriend, possibly three times. *'Sakaki Rara' - Rara is Mai's cousin who tends to consider Mai as her 'little sister' from time to time. Both are good friends and support each other. Rara however is also the first to learn who Kira is, due to her love for gossip and Mai being bad in keeping secrets. Rara keeps the secret for some reasons. Etymology Mai (舞) can be translated as dance. Sakaki (坂木) comes from saka (坂) and ki (木). Sakaki (坂) can be translated as slope or hill while ki (木) can be translated as tree. Trivia * Favorite Food: Strawberry Parfait * Favorite Color: Pink, Red * Favorite Genre: J-Pop, Classical Music * Favorite Animal: Nightingale * Mai wants to study music after school but doesn't know what to become afterwards. * Althrough not stated, it seems like Mai has got the absolute pitch. * Her VirtNet account's name is Sakaki_Mai_1226. She uses her name as displayed name and a selfie of herself as avatar. * Tecnically, her singing voice as Kira and speaking voice is acted by the same person. However, the vocaloid program was used to create the songs, Kira sings. * Arigatou ~ Watashi igai no Dareka~ is the only song that Mai actually performed by herself in public and that she considers as Sakaki Mai's song. * Her room is very chaotic. The floor usually is full of music sheets. Category:User:Millyna Category:Characters Category:Idols Category:OnlineStar